Demonic Palace
Falling Cangue Mountain The titling process of the Demonic Palace has three ways, one was self-redeeming, upon arriving in the Demonic Realm, one can abandon their previous title, choosing for oneself one that is better. Just like Sky Dragon who was originally called Xie Long Mang Jun, upon reaching the peak of Innate Level 6, he entered Demonic Palace, becoming the weakest tenth Sky Demon and gave himself the title of Sky Dragon. Besides titling themselves, there is another one where the title was publicly agreed upon. For example, Sky Fury, his temper, voice, and Thunder Drum (Platinum-Rank Sky Anguish Drum), these three were all like thunder. When they were sounded it was as if the Heavens were enraged, so he was publicly agreed as Sky Fury, Sky Assassinate and Sky Sword were also Sky Demons with publicly agreed upon titles! The last act was for the new Sky Demon to be tested by the Cards of Fate. Only the strongest Sky Demons have this qualification, such as Sky Execution, Sky Law, Sky Wrath, Sky Calamity, Sky Disaster, and Sky Crime. They had all taken this test. Once the test of the Cards of Fate has been administered, this title followed one forever. However, that was not the most important thing about the test. The most important thing was the Cards of Fate contained a Ruling Power. Once the new member was successfully titled, a specific Ruling Power would be bestowed. The Ten Great Demons of Sky Demon Palace - List (R=427) * [[Sky Execution|'Sky Execution']]: Real Name: Luo Jia Shan. Innate Elder-Rank, Heaven-Rank, Level 2. The strongest member and the leader of the Demonic Palace * [[Sky Law|'Sky Law:']]' '''Real Name: Tian Fa, the little sister of Zhi Zun, Innate Elder-Rank, Heaven-Rank, Level 1 * [[Sky Wrath|'Sky Wrath']] * [[Sky Calamity|'Sky Calamity:]] Thorn Demon’s Voice. Promised an Infernal Nightmare beast by Yue Yang (R=644). * [[Sky Crime|'''Sky Crime:]]' '''Has an attractive voice, clad in rough sackcloth with long dark gold chains wounded around his neck and arms. This crestfallen man looked like a farmer with an unshaven mustache. He looked like a forty years old uncle with a mediocre look. On the surface, he looks like an Innate Level One warrior but is at least as powerful as an Innate Level 8. He might even be near an Innate Level 9. His hands are covered in callus'. He is the true leader and inheritor of the Demonic Palace, it's his duty to oversee the naming of the major sky demons. * [[Sky Disaster|'Sky Disaster:]] A cross-dressing girl who was verbally molested by Yue Yang. Her combat strength comes mostly from her Beasts, without them, her combat skills would be halved. ** Skills: *** Day - Tornado *** Day - Glacier *** Day -Thunder * [[Sky Fury|'''Sky Fury:]]' '''A giant warrior with ox-like eyes, had the toughest body defense in the whole of the Sky Demon Palace. Born with a tough physique coupled with his gift for endurance, Sky Fury was possibly the strongest and most resistant to beatings in the entire palace. Sky Fury was famed not for his endurance to beatings nor for his astonishing strength. It also wasn’t for his temper but for his Heaven Shaking Drums which could produce sound as terrifying as when the heavens are angry. ** Weapons ** Platinum-Rank Sky Anguish Drum (aka Thunder Drum), * [[Sky Assassinate|'Sky Assassinate:]] Always hiding, superb skills of being invisible, cloaking power. ** Weapons: *** Platinum-Rank Dagger *** Platinum-Rank Crossbow *** Gold-Rank Demon Destroying Arrow * [[Sky Sword|'''Sky Sword:]]' 'Innate Level 6. A tall, lanky man that wears a long robe and carries an ancient sword on his back suddenly. Like Yue Yang, he can release''' Invisible Sword Qi.' ** Skills *** Swords Piercing the Heart ** Weapons (Like Yue Yang, he can release' Invisible Sword Qi') *** Saint-Rank Ancient Sword * [[Sky Dragon|'Sky Dragon']]':' Yue Yang killed him. (R=392) * [[Yue Yang|'Sky Wolf']]': ' At least: Innate Heaven-Rank, Level 3 (R=827) Real Name: Yue Yang. Card of Fate: 'Wolf' ** '''Card of Fate '(R=447-448) *** When Yue Yang joined the Sky Demons in the Demonic Palace he took the test of the Cards of Fate to gain a new title/name for himself. This kind of testing is extremely rare. It can only be administered once in a hundred years. When he chose his card something unusual happened. (R=447) An image of a dark-gold giant, that looked just like Yue Yang, grew out of Yue Yang’s body within seconds. Yue Yang’s Image of Fate was almost 1000-meters in height. It could be compared to a mountain, a mountain that one was unable to see entirely. A mountain that was able to support the heavens and the earth. Not only that, its two hands seemed to be holding something, and something else appeared on the top of its head. (R=447) There were countless purple-gold flames and platinum lightning that roamed around on the surface of the dark-gold giant. (R=448) Then, another strange event happened. A huge, dark-gold wolf, almost 200-meters in height, emerged from between the knees of the dark-gold giant. It stood on its clawed feet, arched its back, and howled towards the heavens. (R=447) Nearby, in the sky, flame-red lotuses had begun to fly about, accompanied by the pressure from Yue Yang's Lotus. There was also the pressure from the terror of ice, which caused countless snowflakes to fall. At the same time, there were numerous crackling, silver-snakes of coalesced electricity that swam between the snowflakes and fire lotuses. (R=448) Then, the sky split open. The East and West sky had strangely split into two halves. The sunny sky inexplicably turned dark. Dark clouds roiled. A blood-red moon sinisterly peeked out and flashed with a chilling light. Among the rolling clouds, brilliant stars became massive meteors as they fell from the heavens to the earth, one after another. They drew their flaming tails of light across the sky and caused the earth to rumble when they hit. The collapse of the heavens and the earth, the meteor-like waves, were destroying the world... (R=448) The images lasted for three minutes. All of this indicated that there were several hidden meanings. (R=448) . Wolf: Among all the cards, this is the only card that represents the destruction of the world. It's also the fiercest of all the cards in the deck! Compared to cards such as; God of Death, Massacre, Judgment, Destruction, Aurora, Hell, Tower of Blood, this card is far more terrifying because this card represents the end of the world and the fall of the Gods. (R=448) Yue Yang's dark-gold card has many mysterious figures on it. Like the card representing World, there is a big world tree. Like the card representing Fate, there is a giant golden hand. Like the card representing Wolf, there is a brilliant star over the head of a wolf that is swallowing everything in the background. Like a Domain of Power, everyone is affected by the Power of Law contained in the Cards of Fate. His card was a mutation. (R=448) Yue Yang's Card of Fate is seemingly a mutation that joined the three cards below into one. This mutated card has been named 'Sky Wolf' because the name given to a Sky Demon comes from the title of the Card of Fate they drew. Yue Yang's Card of Fate was named 'Sky Wolf'. (R=448) Card of Fate: Wolf: 'The three cards below fused into one. 'World * The one who picks this card gains the ability of creation. They are able to create all things in the world. Only the success rate varies by level. (R=448) Fate * The one who picks this card gains the power to irreversibly control fate. They are freed from all the effects and affects of fate. (R=448) Wolf * Represents the Destruction of the world. It's related to the legend in which a World Destroying Demon Wolf swallows the world. The one who picks this card obtains the power of destruction. If attacked, even the strongest innate would be destroyed forever. Additionally, their spirit/soul will be unable to survive. (R=448) He helps Hui Tai Lang gain (copy) this power, which allows him to easily bite and swallow a Heaven-Rank, Level 5 warrior. . *Background of the Cards of Fate* Sky Crime has possession of the Cards of Fate. There were 100 unusual dark-gold Cards of Fate inside their special box until Yue Yang chose one. The Cards of Fate contain a Power of Law. Once a title was given a specific ability was gained. This kind of testing is extremely rare. It can only be administered once in a hundred years. (R=447-448) The person being tested can only choose one card out of thirty-six. After Yue Yang picked one, there were still thirty-six cards! Upon closer inspection by Sky Crime, the original cards 'World', 'Fate', and 'Sky Wolf' had all disappeared. It was as if they had never existed. The three new cards that took their place were ‘World tree’, ‘The Wheel of Fate’, and ‘Sirius’. Sky Crime was shocked. Of these three new cards, not only had he never seen them before, the explanation and their levels, that were displayed on them, were also miles away from the originals. (R=448) Now there were 101 Cards of Fate. (R=448) . * There are eighteen additional minor Innate members. The group is referred to as "The Minor Skies". LLS Chapter 427 – Deceive, continue to deceive Category:Demonic Palace Category:Soaring Dragon Continent Category:Da Xia Empire Category:Place